The not-so-superhero
by kitty cat200
Summary: i was choking, hacking. i couldnt breath. the more i tried to force air into my lungs the more i could feel myself slipping away. i was dying, i knew it. and there was nothing i could do to stop it. first fanfic so criticism appreciated but please no flames! it is an OC.
1. Chapter 1

chapt1

"hey are you okay?" asked the boy sounding (surprisingly) concerned.

"yeah fi-" that was all I got out before hacking up my lunch over the side of the boat.

"oh my gosh what happened?" my mother asked as she hurried over from her place flirting with the pool boy.

" I don't know ma'am I think she is just sea sick" said the brunette who had asked me if I was okay

"oh sweet heart! Come on lets go back to the cabin and get u washed up" she said ushering me away. I knew she was putting on her im-a-loving-mother-not-a-two-timing-tramp facade for the hot (hopefully single) life guard. The moment we were out of earshot she turned on me.

"just what was that?!" she half screamed

"that" I paused, swaying on the spot.

"was exactly what it looked like." I finished before emptying what was left of my stomach onto her brand new heels.

"ugh! I didn't miss prom and keep you for this!" she yelled. I mentally rolled my eyes. She was pulling THAT card again. Ever since I could remember she had used the same, u-ruined-my-life-for-being-born mantra, you see she had me 13 years ago, when she was only fifteen. When my alleged father found this out he left her. and honestly? I don't blame him. I would have too. Heck I'm surprised he put up with her long enough to conceive me!

"Oh get up! Pathetic twig" she grabbed my elbow dragging me to our small room on the lower deck.

"Now stay in here until I come to get you! We have an important dance tonight with my...-ahem- boss" she said mischievously. When she was gone, I groaned, covering my face with a pillow. The only reason we were on this cruise was thanks to my mom's boss (or future boy friend as she refers to him sometimes). Bruce Wayne; famous playboy and richest man in Gotham city. He was needed for an important meeting in the Bahamas and had decided to take his yacht. Unfortunately my mother was also needed for this meeting. so she hitched a ride with Bruce. Not wanting to look like a bad parent (though she was) she dragged me along with her. So now I was stuck on this floating death trap, puking up what little amount of food I managed to swallow.

Sighing I stood up from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Grabbing the pep to bismal I chugged it, grimacing at the bad taste. I then headed over to the closet trying to decide on a dress to wear to the dance tonight. I tried on 5 or so dresses before mom came into the room

"well are you ready yet?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"I can't pick anything" I frowned at her. after matching my frown with a glare she walked over to the bed and pointed to a strapless, skin-tight, silver dress, that stopped mid-thigh

"this one" she stated

"no" I answered instantly

"it would make you look like you **actually **have curves" she stated

"but I would look like... you" I stated as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world

"oh please you would never be pretty enough to look like me" she stated swishing her hair. I glared at her irritably. she responded curtly

"nevertheless I will be back in 30 min I expect you to have picked something" when she left the room I decided on the long sleeved lacy midnight blue, that flowed to the ground.

It was true, me and my mother had never looked alike. Instead of perfect platinum blonde I had wavy black hair and no curves, yes you herd me right none, zero, zilch! Unlike her I was a flippen twig. When she was my age however her curves doubled with her height made people think she was at least 18. That's another thing that is apposite about us I was average height, if a little short. The only thing we actually did share was our green almond shaped eyes and our skin. You wouldn't know it though by looking at us. My mom had a spray tan to hide the creamy pale skin we shared and I wore blue contacts. I always was thankful I looked mostly like my father. Since I was 4 I have put every fiber of my being into trying to make it so me and my mother were nothing alike. Needless to say I didn't like my mother very much, and she, I could tell, disliked me even more.

After putting on some mascara and a little foundation on the scattered bits of acne on my chin I had just finished running a brush through my hair before mom came bursting into the room.

"Skyler! Move your lazy butt we are going to be late!" she yelled waving her arms frantickly I stood up calmly and walked to the door. my black flats barely making a sound on the carpet. She shook her head in disapproval at my choice. In response I glared at her in her shiny, black, skin tight, v-neck dress. "Look who's talking." I responded to the unspoken statement. she gave me the stop-reading-my-mind-glare before tapping out the door in her black high heels. Of course, I hadn't actually read her mind. Once you got to know my mom however; you will find her a very predictable person. It's usually quite easy to figure out just what she is going to say next.

I fallowed glaring at the back of her head, mentally drilling holes through those perfect golden locks. When we finally got out on to the deck my mother paused before turning her head and narrowed her eyes she said in a scathing whisper

"remember, paper plates" I rolled my eyes in response. Ever since my father had left her 15 and pregnant, she had labeled all men as worthless scum. Her motto was, 'men are like paper plates. You by them, use them, then throw them away.' collecting broken hearts has basic become her hobby by now. And, as I mentioned before, she had her sights set on millionaire Bruce Wayne. I gave him until the end of the cruise to cave.

The moment we walked onto the deck my mom strutted up to a tall man in his early 30's. He was wearing a carefully pressed silk suit and tie.

"Aah Bruce how nice to see you!" She exclaimed as if she had no idea he would be on his own cruise ship.

"Bruce this is my daughter Skyler. Skyler this is Bruce Wayne my boss!" she gushed I forced myself to act civil and smiled "nice to meet you Skyler" Bruce responded shaking my hand

"I believe you have met my ward Richard" he stated it was then that I realized that standing right next to him was the boy from earlier

"You can call me Dick" he stated reaching out and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I responded politely though inside I was screaming. Probably the only skill I wished I shared with my mother was her ability to act. Never before have I wished more for the ability to keep a straight face in a crisis. I say this mainly because now that I could get a good look at him (without the distraction of vomiting all over the floor) I realized he was actually kind of cute, with light blue eyes and somewhat spiky black hair. After suffering through all the introductions (courtesy of my mother) I headed over to the edge of the deck, leaning precariously over the railing. A few seconds later I heard a nervous

"hey" directly behind my neck. in the moment after, 4 things happened at once. First I jumped a foot in the air. Next I slipped on my landing. Then, dick grayson grabbed my arm to try and stop my fall, but only tripped over my legs and fell on top of me. Finally, we both blushed redder than humanly possible. The two of us sort of froze, Each person trying to figure out an un-awkward way to fix this. Finally, I decided to end this before my mom noticed what was going on.

"um...ya you are kind of...on me" I stammered. trying to phrase my statement in a non-weird way. Mission impossible.

"oh! Ya um ya sorry bout that" he responded awkwardly (shocker) the brunette quickly stood up and reached his hand out to help me up. I didn't take it, standing up myself. All the while trying to regain what little amount of dignity I had left. It was then I remembered the pimple I had so carefully covered up in the bathroom earlier. I silently prayed he hadn't noticed it.

"so..." I trailed off awkwardly. "so" he responded with equal awkwardness

"did you want to dance" he offered in an attempt to ease the stiff atmosphere.

"uh..." I glanced around to make sure mom was nowhere in sight

"s...sure" I hesitated wondering if this was such a good idea. Truth be told I didn't entirely disagree with my mother when it came to guys. Yes I understood why my father left my mother but at the same time... I think guys are ...unpredictable. If they don't like something they don't give it a chance. Which is why I was so worried. I have never been a very good dancer... okay I stunk. Tonight was no exception. I stumbled twice and stepped on his feet at least 3 times, if not more. When we finally decided to stop it was nearly 10 and I was tired. We went and sat at one of the nearby tables. "well that was...interesting" dick murmured carefully I chuckled sarcasticly

"well that's one way to put it" as apposed to saying that was the worst experience iv ever had before in my life. which ya know is what would've said in his place. I didn't get a chance to voice my opinions however before my whole world was blown sky high.


	2. Chapter 2

chapt2

There is a rare feeling someone gets sometimes, where you just know something bad is going to happen but you don't know what, or when, or if, it will happen. And tonight I got that feeling, however; because of the vague-nest of it, doubled with the fact that I was trying to focus on making small talk with the boy in front of me, made me dismiss it as paranoia. If only I had listened. Here is a little advice for you. if you ever get this feeling, no matter how small it may seem don't, under any circumstances, EVER, ignore it! Because you might just find yourself cowering in a huddle on the ground. next to a bunch of people you barely know. While two face struts in front of you flipping his coin absentmindedly. Not to mention the scarecrow, glaring heatedly by his side. Now I know this sounds a bit confusing so let me back track a little.

I had been just about to voice my thoughts on our...dance. When their was the sounds of coughing. At first it had only been a few people. Then it had gradually risen until I saw the smoke myself and everyone was coughing hysterically. It was right around now that the visions came. Everyone was screaming in pain and fear. Each person caught in their own personal night mare. for me, I was choking, gagging on some unseen force. The more I tried to force air into my lungs the harder it was to get the oxygen I required. I was dying, I knew it. The moment this realization came to me however; it...stopped I don't know how or why, but all of a sudden I was curled up on the deck. Breathing, raggedly, but still breathing.

A jolt of happiness rushed through me. At least It did before I saw them... Two face and scarecrow, two of Gotham's deadliest standing in the middle of the deck. Not 20 feet away from me. I froze when I saw them. not moving, not breathing, not doing anything. I just sat there, terrified. until someone shook my arm. I jolted looking over with crazed eyes, I realized it was just dick.

"dick" I breathed gratefully.

"its okay skyler. We are going to be okay" he reassured. Some how, I didn't find it very reassuring.

"okay bigwigs." two face started glaring at the terrified people cowering around him.

"just do what I say and your pain will be kept to a minimum." he stated calmly. After that it was what you would expect in a situation like this. The women gave up their purses,the men their wallets. All the while staring at each other as if someone was suddenly going to pop up and scream

"I've come to save you don't worry!" yeah, cause that was going to happen. It wasn't till later, at around midnight, that things got interesting. earlier the henchmen had gotten bored and started drinking to celebrate their winnings. they were entertained pretty well for a little while... but then they got bored again. Accept this time they were drunk and stupid (not that they weren't stupid before..). Which was a very bad mix. And so of course one of them, with his buzz-cut and 8 o-clock shadow, sauntered over towards me

"hey sweetie you wanna have some fun?" he asked with a toothy smile. I ignored him, hoping he would give up and leave. No such luck. Instead he got the attention of scarecrow and two face

"aye! Boss! This little girls deciding to be a kill-joy!" he stated swaying slightly. Scarecrow began walking over a frightening smile on his face.

"well, well," he said slowly speaking for the first time.

"come on now! Why don't you get up and join the party"when he said this he grabbed my elbow and started to pull me up. In that moment, feeling the anger at my mother and these idiots boiled over. And I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my whole life, and will never stop regretting till the day I die. I slapped him. And just to make matters worst I screamed

"NO!DONT TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY FREAK!" immediately after I said this I realized what I had just done and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"oh my god. Oh my god I'm sorry I'm soooo sorry please don't kill me!" I began crying as the Hench men grabbed my arms dragging me forward towards two face.

"NO! PLEASE IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT I SWEAR! Please please don't kill me!" I begged. I was sobbing now trying desperately to kick my way free. It barley did anything to them. They simply shoved me down in front of two face. I looked up at him terrified.

"wha- what are you g- going to do to me?" I stuttered he smiled that wicked grin

"why simple my dear. We are going to kill you" he chuckled. But I noticed only the gruesome skinned side of his face moved. When his words finally sunk In. I got a jolt of energy. I'm not sure if it was fear, anger, or even, dare I say it, bravery. But what ever it was it nearly saved my life. (Key word nearly.) Either way I leaped up racing for the stairway to my room. for some reason the universe took pity on me. And I made it. I continued to run, knocking down chairs, and carts, and whatever else dared get in my way. I reached my door and swung it open, thanking myself for forgetting to lock it. Immediately I raced for my mom's pillow yanking off the pillow case I pulled out what I had been looking for. Small, silver, deadly, it was my mom's switchblade. I spun around when I heard footsteps

"i think she went this way!" I knew they were coming this way, I didn't have much time. See this is the moment where most people would say that there minds were working at a mile a minute, mine however; was completely blank. I had no idea what to do, so I hid under the bed. I heard one of the men walk in and held my breath praying they wouldn't look here. After a few agonizing moments I saw them leave. sighing in relief, I thought it was over, I thought I was going to be okay, man was I wrong. I had just let out my breath in a whoosh when I felt someone grab my ankles and pulled, hard, dragging me out from underneath the bed.

_**Hey ya'll! Anna marie here! and I know I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chappie so ima gonna do it now! batman would you do the honors?**_

_**Batman:no**_

_**me:aaaaaaaaaawwwwwww y not?**_

_**batman: im a superhero not ure spokes person...**_

_**me:...*sniffle*...*sniffle***_

_**batman:wha- what are you doing?**_

_**Me: well...im sorry *sniffle* its just that...*sniffle* all I wanted was for my faveorite superhero to read the disclaimer for me...*sniffle* *sniffle* so that I wouldnt get arrested and fined for plagerism...*sniffle* cause yaknow if u read it know one will try to hurt me knowing u r protecting me...*sniffle sniffle***_

_**batman:are...are u crying?**_

_**Me: n-...no..*sniffle*.**_

_**batman: im not going to do it. tears dont wo- oh great you just used bambi eyes...damnit... *sigh* fine.**_

_**Me: YAY! :)**_

_**batman: *sigh* Anna marie does not own batman or any other dc related comics only skyler and her mom...**_

_**me: ya like seriously ya'll if I owned batman do u really think I would even be on here? no way man this wold be the next batman episode if it were up ta me...**_

_**REVEIW**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPT3

I screeched kicking at whatever my feet could come in to contact with. The man grunted trying to pin me down, Pulling out the switchblade I began slicing through the air frantically. I got him in the shoulder and he yelped, grabbing a hold of the wound. That, was when he got mad, wrenching the small blade from my grasp. I screamed struggling even more, it didnt work. I ended up slung over his good shoulder carelessly as he he walked towards the stairs leading back up to the deck. I continued to scream and pound on his back when we got onto the deck. I didn't care that all the other hostages were staring at me, I just wanted to get away

"shut up!" he finally yelled, obviously sick of my screaming in his ear. I just screamed louder. "NO PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled back.

"gladly" he responded shoving me to the ground with a thump.

" glad to see you have caught our little rat." Chuckled two face.

"what are you going to do to me?" I frowned at the the shake in my voice,

"good question little girl….hmm originally, we were just going to kill you…however;.. you have proved to be quite the little trouble maker…. So I think we should let suffer a bit, before ya know killing you…hmm, what do you suppose we **should** do scarecrow?" two face smirked that twisted half-smile before scarecrow responded,

"ooh! I just made a new fear-toxin I haven't tested yet!" he said practically bouncing with excitement. Tears began rolling once again down my cheeks. Two Face stared at his coin for a bit before responding,

"heads we shoot her, tails we use the fear toxin." My breath stuck in my throat, I silently prayed for heads when he flipped it. It seemed to take forever before it landed lightly in his hand. I held my breath when he opened his mouth to reveal my fate

"tails" he said smiling

"NOOOO! PLEASE NO DON'T!" I screamed, sobbing, the henchmen simply grabbed my arms and strapped me to one of the chairs. I hung my head, dreading what would come next. A scratchy hand lifted my head up

"come now. Don't feel bad there is after all, a 10% chance it wont work." scarecrow taunted before lifting the spray bottle in front of my face

"good night" he smiled before spritzing me with the mysterious liquid. I felt my eyelids droop before passing out.

When I opened my eyes I was still strapped to the chair. Still on the cruise ship, Still crying, But something was different. I was the only one there. No people, no super villains, No hench me,. No one... just me and the chair. Suddenly I felt the ground shifting, moving, It was gradually lifting up I looked the opposite direction and gasped when I saw that the other end of the boat was sinking slowly down into the water.

"NO! NO. PLEASE NO!" I screamed, my voice shaking, it didn't take long before my chair began sliding Painfully slowly towards the dark icy water. I tried to brace my feet against the floor, To wriggle free, Anything so I could get away, it didn't work, and before I knew it, I had plunged down into the dark water. I forced back a scream trying to save my oxygen. Hoping that if I held my breath I would float, the way my swim coach had taught me so long ago. It worked for about a second, before the weight of the chair began dragging me down until my head was below the water. Deciding it was no use, I screamed desperately under the water. watching weakly as the small bubbles left my lips and drifted upwards. I stared after them wishing with all my heart I could float up to the surface as easily as they had. Gradually the water got darker, Colder, more, and more terrifying. Somehow I hadn't died yet. Instead, for what felt like years, I floated downwards, painfully aware of the fire in my chest. _there is so much water...why hasn't it doused the fire yet? _I asked my mind drearily. I began to feel my eyelids drooping, and slowly, the fire began dwindling, as I relinquished to the dark fear that threatened to engulf me.

_**Hey yall I have returned! yes I know this one was incredibly short...but I promise the next one will be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer!**_

_**robin:i doubt that**_

_**me:ROBIN! STOP BEING SUCH A PARTY POOPER! /=(**_

_**robin: (stares in fear) okay okay! Just..please dont scare me like you did bruce! (gestures to batman curled in a corner)**_

_**superman: ya what did you do to him anyway**_

_**me: hehe you really wanna find out? (evill smile)**_

_**superman/robin:NO THANKS!**_

_**me:aaaww... okay superman if you wold please say the diclaimer! (smiles sweetly)**_

_**superman: why m-(sees my glare) imeanyaokaydonthurtme!**_

_**superman: Anna marie dosnt own anything!**_

_**me:okay now that thats done...REVIEW OR SUPERMAN IS SCARED FOR LIFE**_

_**superman: oh god please review people!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPT4

voices. I could hear voices. They were saying...something. Everything was a fog. It filled my brain, my mouth, my throat. Making it near impossible to breath, or think. The fog seemed to penetrate my heart, filling it with fear, anger, madness. Then, there was a new voice, It said "skyler." it was louder than the others, this voice. I tried to chase it. To capture it. but I couldn't. It controlled itself, it came, and it went. Sometimes it was loud, loud enough to give me a headache. Other times it was quiet, barley a whisper. But each time I heard it, the fog got a little thinner, the voices a little louder, the fear a little less penetrating. Bit by bit. Until I was able to make out exactly what each individual voice was saying, until the fear was gone completely, until I could think clearly again.

"skyler, skyler can you hear me?" I realized it was a mans voice. I opened one eye tentatively, before squeezing it shut again.

"gaaaaaaaa light" I moaned.

"Skyler please try to open your eyes" he commanded again. I shook my head, curling deeper into a ball. I heard the man sigh before pleading with me again

"please you might have a concussion if you would please just open your eyes for a little bit it will be over soon I promise" I paused before whimpering and uncurling a bit.

"that's it" he said encouragingly. I opened my eyes carefully, allowing them to water when he shined the bright flashlight into my retinas.

"well there is no sign of head trauma, and you don't appear to be in shock, so I think your okay to go home miss raine!" he stated cheerfully. I glared at him.

"well that's all fine and dandy, just one question. WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I yelled. Harsh yes. Did I care? Not really. I had a splitting headache, my throat felt like it had cotton in it, and worst of all I didn't have the faintest clue as to where I was. so basically all bits of politeness were thrown out the window

"you are at the Gotham general hospital" he smiled at me, obviously expecting me to be relieved. I wasn't. I stared at him incredulously.

"...huh?" I asked confused. he pursed his lips obviously losing his patience.

"please miss raine allow me to explain" I turned toward the familiar deep voice

"Mr Wayne?" I asked confused

"what are you doing here?" I added

"Skyler" he stated sitting next to me on the crisp, white, bed sheets

"if you'll excuse me, there are other patients I need to attend to." the chipper doctor stated before scuttling out the door. Smart guy.

"Not long after you lost conciseness, batman and robin showed up." I felt my breath catch in my throat. I couldn't breath for a minute.

"wait- what?" I asked obviously shocked to the core.

"batman and robin. They were there. They took out the scarecrow and his henchmen." he paused, I stared at him

"wh- what about two face?" I asked, terror obviously showing on my face. "he…escaped" I stared at him for a moment. Unable to believe what he was saying.

"he managed to steal a life boat and sailed away before they could stop him" I was silent. he stared at me, obviously gauging my reaction. When I didn't respond he said something, I am not sure what though, it sounded muffled and far away. All I could think was_, my life is over I am doomed._ _There is nothing I can do. He is going to find me whether before or after they catch him, It doesn't matter, the outcome is going to be the same… the only difference will be how long it takes for him to find me. Even if they do catch him before he gets to me it wont change a thing. He WILL escape and he WILL find me and when he does he WILL kill me. The is no doubt about that._

It was at the end of these thoughts that a word suddenly popped out at me "safe house"

"wait-what" I asked suddenly, shocked to attention

"I said the police have agreed that you would be safer living under protection, at a sort of safe house if you would" he smiled at me like this would make all my problems disappear.

"And where exactly would this safe house be?" I asked venom lacing my words. I knew the answer before I asked it. I was going to be forced to stay with one of the police officers, a total stranger. "that's the best part. I have agreed to let you come and live with me for the time being" his smile got bigger, more welcoming if that was at all possible. I stared at him confused

"your place? Why?" he looked at me with the isn't-it-obvious, Stare that I had become so accustomed to from living with my mother.

"well for one I am rich. thus I have the best security system money can buy." I nodded. it did make sense after all.

" well okay then.. wait!" I gasped panic crossing my features.

"does my mother know about this?" I asked anxiously

"actually... we were hoping you could break the news to her." he responded with a careful chuckle. I stared at him. Is it possible? I asked my self. Could he really see through my moms facade enough to know she would go berserk once she heard the news? No there is no way. No one has ever suspected her before she dumped them! No, he probably just expected there to be tears and didn't want to have to console her... but still...

"skyler? Are you okay? Do you want me to go get the doctor for you?" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Bruce's concerned expression.

"no no I am fine just.. thinking" I reassured carefully

"so where is she?" I added wanting to get this over with

"oh she is in the cafeteria I believe she wanted to get you something to eat when you woke up.." he trailed off before adding quickly

"ill just go get her now" walking out the door I growled under my breath when he had left. This was going to be fan-freaking-tastic. really great. I could picture her now, screaming, racing around to pick out all my best clothes, (or at least her version of my best clothes...) giving me every tip she could think of on winning over their affection, being the perfect guest, looking absolutely adorable, etc. etc. I was doomed.

"SKYLER" I looked in horror at the over happy blond standing in the doorway.

"mom" I responded tonelessly, she lunged towards me. Squishing the air out of me in a bone crushing bear hug.

"fallow my lead or face the consequences" she hissed so the others couldn't hear.

"oh sweet heart I am so glad you are okay!" she gushed, I grumbled incoherently. She began stroking my hair. Pulling at it painfully when I tried to shove her away.

"miss raine I believe skyler has some important news she needs to tell you." Mr Wayne said stiffly looking away.

"well what is it sweetie?" she asked in a voice that probably would sound concerned to the normal passerby. But I knew what she meant, I could see it in her eyes. What she had really meant to say was _"what the heck did you do this time?" _

_ "_um well the police have talked to Mr Wayne and decided that..well that um..." she gave me a glare, and I knew she was mentally cursing for me to speed it up. "thatishouldstayatmrwaynesunt illtheyfindtwoface! For um...ya-know... safety"the words tumbled out before I could stop them. Mom paused for a moment, obviously trying to decipher my ramble. After about a minute, her eyes widened and her eyebrow twitched a few times. I stared back fear fully. Her grip on me turned vice-like, and I felt her pulling my hair as she stroked it. Her face split slowly into a malevolent smile. She turned towards Mr Wayne

"well okay if that's whats best" she stated

"that's good to know miss raine. if you would, I believe that skyler would like to get some clothes from her house. If you could take her back we would be happy to come pick her up as soon as possible" she smiled sweetly in response

"of course! Lets go now dear!" she laughed puling me up I stumbled, but fallowed after obediently. when we got out to the car we got in and buckled up. There was an awkward silence before she stated simply

"your not going." I stared at her for a moment

"mom there is no other option" I sighed leaning back

"NO! I WONT LET YOUR DISGRACEFULL BUTT AFFECT MY PLAN!" she screamed. I jumped in shock

"gees mom you have never been _this_ over protective over your other boyfriends..." I trailed off, scanning her tense body with my eyes, trying to find some indication for the reason of her outburst. "he is more important than the others" it was barely a whisper. It took me a moment to circulate what she had said. I looked at her, confused

"what?" I asked, she wasn't making any sense. None at all.

"what? Oh nothing, I didn't say anything you must be hearing things skyler" she said coolly. she started the car and backed out of our parking spot and started driving out of the parking lot. When we reached the house, she opened the door with a sigh

"i guess your right there is no other choice" then she turned to me, a terrifying smile splitting her face in two. I knew what was coming next.

"besides now I get to pack your bags" she let out a girlish squeal before practically skipping to the door. I groaned. trudging after her irritably. When we got inside she pulled out my suitcase and began carefully picking skirts, tancktops, v-neck dresses, short shorts and accessories. I felt a headache coming on. She paused on about the 12th pair of shorts before turning towards me

"i have to go make a phone call. you stay here and clean this up" she gestured to the explosion of clothes surrounding her. when she left I stared at the mess. Yup defiantly feel a headache coming on. After folding and putting away about the 6th piece of clothing she came in and saw the mess the blonde glared irritated.

"whats taking so long?" she snapped

"if you think its so easy you do it!" I retorted. suddenly a loud ringing clanged throughout the house. They were here.

"ill get it! You finish up!" she stated walking with a flourish out of the room. Almost as soon as she was gone I began digging a hole. scooping out the short skirts and other various short things. Then, I sprinted to the small box in the very corner of my room. This was dubbed as Skylers corner. Inside the box was a variety of jeans and t-shirts. I emptied the whole thing into the small hole I had created. Shoving the stuff I had pulled out of the bag into the box, I zipped up the bag and began heading into the hallway.

"oh of course ill come and visit! I'm going to miss skyler like crazy!" I heard he screeching voice. as I turned the corner I detected a faint buzzing noise and looked into the kitchen. There on the table was my moms cell phone. I looked back towards the living room where everyone was sitting. And began inching towards the phone. I couldn't help it, I was nosy. Looking at the screen I saw there was a text message. I clicked it open. My heart stopped at what it read. 'this isn't going to affect the plan is it?' OK maybe that isn't such an ominous sounding message but it was the one I read before it that really freaked me out. It was about me. 'bad news the girls going to be staying at the Wayne manor for a little while' I would've read more, but at that moment I could hear the conversation faltering, and decided it was my cue to go on. Placing the phone carefully on the counter I began dragging my bag to the living room. Every one stopped talking and stared at me.

"well your here" mom stated _well no dip Sherlock_ I thought snarkily

"yeah I guess I'm ready to go" I stated, nodding my head awkwardly towards the door.

"well then I suppose we should be going" Mr Wayne stood up, heading towards the door.

"oh sweetie!" mom cried, strangling me in a bone crushing hug

"mom….cant…breath" I gasped. she let me go reluctantly.

"well ok be careful sweetie!" she shouted before closing the door behind us. I scowled back. "may I take your bags madam?" I leaped a foot in the air at the old British voice. Whipping around at light speed I saw a tall, balding, old man. I relaxed when I realized he was probably the butler.

"oh excuse me, im Alfred. you are ms raine I presume?" he stated with an apologetic smile "oh..ya um its fine…. And sure yeah" I mumbled awkwardly. I expected him to at least lean over slightly with the weight of the overnight bag but, much to my surprise, he carried it easily over to the trunk of the limo.

"Skyler is their a problem?" I was jerked away from my staring by Mr Waynes deep voice. "oh….uh nothing its fine" I smiled awkwardly

"well come on then" he gestured towards the automobile . I jogged the rest of the way to the open door of the limo. I tripped slightly on entry to the posh car. It took me a moment to realize I had stumbled into the lap of none other than Dick Grayson.

"we have to stop meeting like this" he chuckled I blushed stumbling over my words

"oh uh…yeah.. um.. oops… yeah sorry" I tripped to my seat. He chuckled behind me. I turned my burning face to look out the window. I wasn't surprised at the sight of the large mansion. My mother and I had driven by it multiple times to our way to school. _Ugh that reminds me. Spring break ends in a week... _I thought sullenly. I don't hate school, I just don't like it. I tolerate it. and like every other normal teen out their, the end of spring break, along with the beginning of a new semester, is dreaded and anticipated. I was pulled away from these thoughts by dicks voice

"skyler we are here" I slid out of the open door dick was holding.

"oh yeah um thanks" I mumbled fallowing silently to the front door. I barely held back my gasp of astonishment when I walked through the door. Yeah, I figured it would be fancy he was a millionaire after all. But it was pretty amazing. Marble floors, tall columns reaching the high ceiling, mahogany stairwell, and a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the foyer.

"nice huh?" I jerked spinning around to face the smirking Grayson.

"oh..uh yeah its great" I stated lamely. he frowned at me in a curious way. I stared back, Confused.

"Alfred if you could please escort skyler to her room" Bruce smiled my way.

"of course master Bruce" Alfred responded obediently, heading up the mahogany stairway. I fallowed, staring at everything, taking It all in, hoping I wouldn't get lost.

"here we are" he stated, opening the doors to a large guestroom. The style pretty much matched the rest of the house, elegant, large, gorgeous, but nothing different.

"i will leave you to freshen up. Dinner will be ready at 7" he stated walking out the door. It was then I realized I hadn't showered since the party... I was scared to look in the mirror. Forcing myself to glance in, I cringed back immediately. I was still in my dress from the cruise except it was torn, and caked in the dried blood of the man I had stabbed with mothers switchblade. My hair (if you'd even call it that at this point) was matted and greasy. My face had broken out into a fresh set of pimples. 3 on my forehead, 1 on my chin, and 2 on each cheek. Going to the bedside table I looked at the clock. 5:00 I had 2 hours. I headed to the bathroom to get to work. First I showered, then, wrapping myself in a towel, I attacked my hair with a brush. The battle was slow and ferocious, but in the end, I came out victorious and smiled at the thought of clean brushed-through hair. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that read in simple white on black letters 'what doesnt kill me had better start running' I walked over to the vanity mirror, and got to work on my face. I was on about the 5th pimple when I heard a careful knock on the door.

"come in" I called, wiping my face with a towel.

"miss raine dinner is ready" Alfred informed politely

"ok ill be there" I responded, beginning to lather my face with the pimple cream my mother had gotten me for Christmas. When I was done Alfred had left, and I wondered dully how to get to the dinning room. Walking into the hall way, I turned in a random direction and walked that way until I smelled food. Following the sweet scent I eventually found my way to the dinning hall.

"there she is!i was just about to send dick after you!" Bruce chuckled

"oh um yeah sorry.." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck self-concisely

"oh that's fine! sit down! Eat!" he gestured blithely to the seat across from dick. Silently I walked over and sat down

"thank you" I mumbled when Alfred put down the hot, steaming plate, of delicious smelling food in front of me. The rest of dinner was uneventful. Bruce talked about work, I nodded politely and said a comment here and there, but other than that, me and dick were quiet.

After dinner I walked over to the balcony and stood there, leaning precariously over the rail. "pretty night huh?" I held down my screech and only jerked a little bit at the unexpected voice behind me. An accomplishment for me.

"whats with you and sneaking up on people!?" I asked, my temper flaring. He chuckled leaning against the rail next to me.

"its fun" he responded simply. Taking deep breaths I stood next to him calmly.

"that was some show you put on the other day" he stated. It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. When I did, flashbacks overtook me of the terrible ordeal. Screaming, crying, sliding slowly towards the water, drowning.

"hey are you okay?" I turned my face slowly towards him. I realized tears were streaking down my cheeks.

"oh um yeah..yeah im fine" I stated wiping away the moisture. He looked away sadly. There was silence for a minute before dick broke it.

"can I ask u a question?" he asked turning towards me.

"that was one but sure." I responded easily

"what did you see?" he asked me cautiously.

"that's personnel." I responded gruffly. Immediately, his face went beet red, and he started to stumble over his words

"oh um oops sorry..i didn't mean..i mean I didn't. I wasn't trying to..." my face softened, chuckling, I responded

"now you sound like me" he smiled in response. there was silence in which I started thinking, _he is kinda sweet...stop it skyler! No crushing allowed! mother would go insane if she new you were crushing! but he is really cute...if a little annoying... _

"why do you do that?" I jerked from my thoughts by his annoyed voice

"do what?" I responded confused

"that! Stare into space like that!" he waved his hands in emphasis

"why do you always ask me personnel questions?!" I shot back, putting my hands on my hips. He sighed, turning back to the rail.

"never-mind." he said in a defeated tone. I smiled to myself

"so that was pretty crazy wasn't it? Batman showing up and everything..." he trailed off "yeah...what was he like?" I asked, as a plan started in my mind. A slow, and dangerous thought. More like a parasite really. Worming its way into my brain, to feed on my curious thoughts and ways...

"oh I don't know... I was too busy hiding.." he stated carelessly, I nodded empathetical.

"how do you think he got away? I mean surly _someone _saw him..." he looked at me carefully, "i don't know. I mean it was dark... everyone was panicked... he could have slipped away in a helicopter or something..." he trailed off.

"yeah your probably right.." I responded, unconvinced. The subject was dropped, and we both went off to our respectable beds with a mumbled goodnight. The rest of the night, though, I couldn't keep the thoughts away, they were sprouting, multiplying, until I couldn't take anymore and I gave into the curiosity. _I don't care what dick said. Batman,__ was a passenger on that cruise. And I wont rest until I find out who it is. What can I say? I'm nosy._

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy! im soooooooooooooo sorry about the wait! but with school and family and clubs... I just couldnt get it done! but here it is! and I cant find the super people... I think they hid when I ate that chocolate bar... soooo I own nothing! haha now im off to find my super buddies! *walks away with evil gleam in eyes***_


	5. Chapter 5

***GASP* **I shot forward in bed, my chest heaving with my rapid breathing. It felt so good, like I had never breathed in air before. The memories from my most recent nightmare flashed through my mind, water, cold, dark, threatening... I shook my head to try and clear my mind. It helped a little. I sat there struggling to change my thoughts to something less... painful. After about an hour of this, I began heading downstairs for a glass of water. When I got into the kitchen I wasn't surprised to see Alfred in there tidying stuff up a bit.

"morning Alfred" I yawned, stumbling to the cabinet.

"miss Raine! you really should stop getting up this early... its 3 in the morning!" he scolded lightly.

"I couldn't sleep." was my mumbled reply. when my glass was full I went and sat down at the table, tracing the intricate designs with my finger.

"well okay then... would you like some pancakes? I was just about to make myself a midnight snack.." I could hear the concern in his voice. I ignored it and responded with a bright smile

"that would be great thanks!" he smiled back and started on the pancakes. His next question threw me for a loop.

"was it another nightmare miss Raine?" I felt my mouth dry out instantly. My heart started pounding like I was running a marathon, as fear pumped its way through my veins. _How did he know about those? _I thought frantically. W_**ell its kinda obvious, you wake up every night at 2 or 3 in the morning and don't go back to sleep till about 12 at night. **_the smart ass part of me piped up. _shut up! I don't ever scream when I have a nightmare... and I hide the bags fairly well with makeup..._ The little smartypants didn't get a chance to speak up again before I had mumbled something about not being hungry anymore and sprinted up the stairs to puke the previous nights dinner into the toilet. When my stomach finally seemed to finish emptying itself I fell back and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _**Well that was...pleasant. **_I thought sarcastically. I put my head in my arms trying to gain control of my rapid breathing. I have been living in the Wayne manor for 3 weeks now. Every night after the incident I have been waking up from awful nightmares, relaying the dreadful night. I thought it would get better... but its only gotten worse. In the last three weeks I have managed to figure out my way through the manor for the most part. I still get lost sometimes though. I haven't gotten any closer to figuring out batman's real identity. That's not really a big surprise. In order to be the worlds greatest detective after all, he has to think like the mysteries he solves. Deciding my breathing was good for now, I headed back to bed and curled up. Wishing for sleep but not daring to drift off...


	6. Chapter 6

_thank whatever god out there that it is Saturday. _I thought blissfully. After lunch today I decided to settle down with a book I had borrowed from the schools library. When the spring break had ended I was forced to go to the same private school as dick. This wasn't really much problem for me, in my last school I didn't really have any best friends. No one was really mean either. All the popular girls loved my mother but hated me, and all the nerdy outcast kids deemed me either too dumb or just not hard core enough. So I was just kinda in the middle, no one really picked on me but I wasn't exactly having sleepovers every weekend either. I am kind of closer to the nerdy group at this private school. Mostly because they offered advanced physics as a class, and I love physics. The schools physics teacher is really good and I simply love the books on physics that the library offers. If you haven't guessed by now that's what I am reading. _'The Trouble With Physics' _ is what it is called, I cant really understand all of it but for the most part it is really interesting. All in all, I could get used to this school. Today however, is Saturday and I am as thankful as any kid for the blessed time off. Suddenly struck with the overwhelming urge to pee, I stood up marking my spot and headed for the door. I began walking in the direction I thought was the bathroom. After about three turns I realized I was lost. "ugh 3 weeks in this place and I still get lost!" I mumbled irritably. Deciding to open a random door and try from their, I opened the nearest aperture carefully. Looking in, I realized it was an office of some sort. My inner common sense was screaming to close the door and walk away but my curiosity won over. Walking over to the desk I began to look at the files carefully, not daring to touch anything. Something caught my eye to the left of the computer desk. Walking over I saw a paper with big print on the front reading 'CRUISE GUEST LIST' my heart started pumping a little faster. This was my chance, my big clue. Batman was for sure on that boat. Meaning that, unless he was a stowaway, he would be on the guest list. I had already deduced that it would make sense for him to be a rich big wig, what with the fancy gadgets he uses. _Why would some one rich enough to afford a custom made suit that can deflect bullets and a motorcycle that(as far as I know) is __**also **__custom made need to sneak onto a cruise? __**You don't know that he bought those things! He could have just as easily stolen them! **__Your right I don't know that he bought them, but so far this is my only lead! __**Gah okay**__. _I smiled triumphantly at this thought, it was rare that I actually won an argument with my rational side. _Surely he wouldn't miss the guest list... I mean the cruise already ended! He wouldn't need it any more...i hope. _I thought nervously. Grabbing the paper I began to walk out of the office. As I was walking I carefully folded the packet of papers and stuffed them in my jean pocket, and tried not to look suspicious. "ooph!" I grunted, falling backwards. hitting the ground I looked up and realized I had just ran into Bruce. "I'm sorry Skyler I didn't see you there."he smiled apologetic. "that's okay, I should have seen were I was going." I replied, trying to sound innocent. "so where you headed?" he asked conversationally. "oh the bathroom..." I responded sheepishly. "next corner, first door on your left" he stated helpfully. "thanks" I responded, moving down the hall and around the corner as fast as possible, without running. _That was a close one... _I thought as I strode to the bathroom.

That night I was sitting on the bed, continuing the book, when a strike of lightning struck the house with a force enough to shake the whole manor. I jumped, falling out of the huge bed onto the wood floors. "gah pain.." I mumbled. After this statement, the lights flickered before going out completely. I sat in the dark for a moment, deciding what to do. Getting up, I went in search for some candles. when I heard a loud thump noise coming from the bathroom. I noticed for the first time how the dark seemed to bend shadows into frightening shapes and creatures. To my left, a ghoul jumped at me, and when I backed up, another demon-like creature seemed to snap its jaws at my ankles. I froze in fear as flash backs of the last few nightmares overwhelmed me. Lightning struck again, making me flinch. The creatures were growing now, getting larger, stronger, more dangerous. I backed into a corner, shaking in fear. I tripped over something, falling backwards into a desk. I screamed as I fell, fully expecting the creatures to gobble me up like a sweet little skyler-snack. Something crashed down on top of me, and I felt warm liquid dribbling down my neck. The last thing I remember before passing out were screams I could only assume came from me.


End file.
